The present invention generally related to exercise equipment that may be easily stored and carried. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piece of variable resistance exercise equipment that includes a base and a pair of opposing handles. The opposing handles are coupled together via a cable for conducting an array of exercises. One of the handles is arranged to allow a user to easily adjust the length of the cable to accomodate a variety of exercises. By providing a longer length of cable between the handles, the adjustability of the device is greatly enhanced and a single device may be produced for a plurality of different sized individuals.
There exists a need for providing a compact and light weight exercise device that can be easily stored and transported. Moreover, there exists a need for providing an exercise device that is easily adjusted to allow a user to perform a variety of exercises without the use of a complex adjustment means. The level of resistance in the present device may be varied according to a level of resistance provided by an opposing arm or its associated muscles.